


[Vid] Swing

by sarken



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Download Available, F/M, Fanvids, Humor, Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-25
Updated: 2006-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Everybody strikes out nine times out of ten</i>: To the tune of a country song about sex and baseball (Trace Adkins' "Swing"), Mulder puts the moves on Scully only to be rebuffed time and time again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Swing

**Author's Note:**

> To view the video, use the password _heybatter_.
> 
> [Download](http://manhattan-trash.net/fandom/files/awing.avi.zip) [AVI 22MB]


End file.
